


A Night of Drunken Fun

by MotherOfRodents



Series: Mira's Collection of Erotic Friend Fiction [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: All kinds of sex, Drunk Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherOfRodents/pseuds/MotherOfRodents
Summary: Cana wants to get Gajeel drunk for her own intents and purposes.
Relationships: Cana Alberona/Gajeel Redfox
Series: Mira's Collection of Erotic Friend Fiction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796260
Kudos: 5





	A Night of Drunken Fun

Cana was inwardly facepalming herself. Why had she agreed to do this? Oh, because Mira gave her that fucking face and she can't say no to that face, even when as drunk as she was.

She had, like a fucking idiot, agreed to help Gajeel close the guild hall tonight. Mira wasn't feeling too well and asked Cana if she'd help him. But at least she wasn't as big of an idiot as he was; having to be Mira's 'bar slave'--or so Master called him--for his part of the damage from his most recent bout with Natsu.

At least Gajeel wasn't trying to make her stop drinking like Mira did. He kept her drinks coming, even stopping to drink with her every so often. There were few in the guild who keep keep up with Cana when it came to drinking--and Gajeel happened to be one of them.

When the time came for everyone to leave, the pair stayed behind. Cana still sitting at the bar telling him what to do and Gajeel obeying. While she liked the thought of him obeying her every word, it also made her a little nervous.

"Why are you doing this?"

He brought her another barrell of beer and got himself a glass from it. "Because if I don't, fucking Mira will end me. I'm enjoying life for the time being. For the most part." He sighed and took off his shirt and set it on the bar in front of her. "Also, I kinda like being here when no one else is around." He shrugged and took a sip of his beer.

She cocked her head at him, somewhat oogling at his muscles and pierced nipples. "I can see that. I like it when it's quiet too."

"You? Never took you for someone who likes the quiet." He chuckled as she feigned offence and downed the rest of his beer. He held out the glass and she filled it for him. 

"Oh, you know..." She propped her elbows up on the bar in a way that smushed her breasts even closer together, almost spilling out of the bikini top. "Every so often, it is nice." She smiled as his eyes slowly moved across her chest.

He was usually able to keep composed around women; but it was just the two of them. He knew that sometimes she likes being looked at, but only at certain moments. This was one of those moments. 

"I'm gonna get you drunk." She smiled at him when his eyes found her face again.

He laughed. "Ya always say that shit and you've never succeeded."

"I did once. Don't lie to yourself." She crossed her arms across her chest and smirked as he sighed.

"I forgot about that... But it's not happening again." He saw the challenge in her eyes and hung his head in defeat. "My place or yours?"

"Do you have alcohol?"

"That's a stupid fucking question."

"Then finish up here and we'll go to your place."

He quickly finished what he had left to do. He picked up his shirt and the half empty barrell in front of her, put it over his shoulder, and led her out of the guild hall, locking it up behind them. She walked behind him as they walked to his house. It was in the woods on the outskirts of town.

"Is Lily here?" She stood next to him while he unlocked the door.

"Nah. Him, Happy, and Carla went somewhere to do something. He told me but I honestly forgot." He opened the door and let her walk in and went in after. He watched her sit on the couch and slip off her sandals.

"Let's get drunk." She raised her eyebrows and nodded at him.

He chuckled and sat the barrell down in front of her. He went back to the door and took his boots off. He went to the kitchen and grabbed several bottles from the counter and took them over to her. He then went back and got more beer from the fridge and sat down next to her.

"I have a silly question."

He lifted a studded brow at her. "Okay then."

"May I borrow a pair of sweatpants or something. I just need to get out of these pants. They're too tight and I'm a moron for wearing them. But they make my ass look good."

He couldn't help but laugh at her. He got up, still chuckling to himself and went to his bedroom to grab some sweats for her. When he walked back out she was slipping off her pants. She stood up and held out a hand for him to give her the sweats. _I know she ain't shy or nothing but fuck, did she have to take off her pants in front of me?_ He watched her slip into the sweats and caught the faintest wiff of arousal in the air. 

She sat back down on the couch as he handed her a beer. She could tell by the slight pink hue to his face than her plan was working. "Do we want to play a game? Or just drink? I'm good either way."

He studied her face as she drank her beer, the smallest hint of mischief present in her eyes. "Let's make it interesting with a game. I'll even let you pick." 

She leaned back and rested her head on the couch. She pursed her lips in thought. "The only way for things to really get interesting is to be naked." She smiled when he choked a little on his beer. " We could play poker. Loser of the hand has to decide to get naked or drink."

He laughed at her. "I've seen you play poker. Fuck no am I doing that, ya fucking shark. But the idea is certainly interesting." He caught another whiff of arousal from her. He turned to look at her. She was finishing her beer and held her hand out for another. He obliged and finished his own. "If you really want me to take off my clothes, all ya have to do is ask." He leaned back next to her. From the corner of his eye, he watched her breasts rise and fall with every breath.

"Then take off your clothes."

He stood up and undid his pants and let them drop to the floor then stepped out of them, revealing black boxer briefs.

"Never took you as a briefs kind of guy." She looked at him, drinking in every muscle along with her beer. She stood up and slipped the sweats off and stepped out of them. She sat back down and crossed her legs. "It's only fair that I match you."

He sat down next to her. "Fine, we can play poker. Just drinking. If ya really want to get naked, that's on you."

She smirked at him. _I'm definitely fucking him later. But first, get drunk._ "Get some cards. Let's play."

After several hours of almost entirely losing, Gajeel was finally starting to feel drunk. All the beer was gone and she had started to make him drinks of Mavis knows what. He figured out at some point that she was getting him drunk so they could have sex. Not only was her arousal hanging heavy in the air, but she kept touching him. He didn't mind. Her hands were surprisingly soft.

He leaned his head against the back of the couch and turned slightly to look at her. "I think I'm drunk."

"I know you're drunk." She put her hand on his thigh. She leaned back next to him. 

They stared at each other for awhile in silence, sipping their drinks. She could see in her periphery how hard he was becoming, the outline of his growing arousal against his thigh. Without thinking, she reached out and lightly touched it. He groaned at the contact. He wanted nothing more than the beautiful woman next to him.

He leaned in to kiss her. Her lips met his with the same want and need as his own. Her lips parted and he darted his tongue in to meet hers. They battled for dominance as she slid into his lap, straddling him. She moaned as his hands cupped her ass, squeezing the soft orbs. He stood up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked them into his bedroom. He untied the top and bottoms of her bikini and then laid her onto the bed. He pulled the fabric from between them and grinded himself against her weeping core.

She moaned and his fingers found their way to her nipples, rolling and pinching them. She leaned her head back and he kissed her neck. She reached down and pulled his briefs down and he groaned as his cock sprang free. She wrapped her fingers around it and began to stroke. She smiled as she felt little metal balls. _I knew he had cock piercings. I fucking knew it. Fuck, I want to feel it inside me._

She pressed the head of his cock against her wet entrance. He groaned when she rocked her hips against his. He slowly pushed himself inside her. She moaned every time another piercing went in. He watched as her eyes closed and she bit her lip. He hooked his arms under her knees and pulled her legs up and pinned them down next to her sides. Her eyes shot open and wrapped her fingers around his throat. She moaned as his ministrations became harder and faster. He growled as her grip tightened momentarily.

He let go of one of her legs and stuck two fingers in her mouth. He growled as her tongue wrapped around his digits. She let go of his throat and held down her legs; she wanted his hands all over her. She released his fingers with a pop. He rubbed her rear entrance then plunged his fingers into her. She screamed his name as the pace of his fingers matched the pace of his hips. 

He smirked as a slew of curses fell from her lips. His free hand traveled down to her pearl. He rubbed the mound of nerves until he felt her walls tense around him. He felt a small burst of hot liquid his stomach. He looked down and watched as the liquid squirted out of her.

He groaned and leaned down and aggressively kissed her. She let go of her legs and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and legs around his waist. He wrapped his arms around her, smiling against her lips as she whimpered at the absence of his fingers, and pulled them up. He sat down with her in his lap and scooted back until his back met the wall. 

Her head fell back as she rocked her hips wantonly against him. He cupped her breast in one hand and grabbed a perfectly round globe of her ass. She moaned as his fingers found their way back inside her tight rear. He leaned down and licked the nipple his fingers were kneading. He began to suck in her nipple, his tongue working in tandem with his fingers. 

He smiled against her skin as he felt her squirt again. He bit her nipple and she gasped. She started to rub her throbbing mound again, wanting to feel that sweet release over and over and over again until she can't move anymore. And she could tell he was more than happy to fuck her into oblivion. 

She screamed his name as he bit her collarbone, squirting again. She reached down between them and lifted herself off of him.

"Now, why would you do that?"

She smiled at him. "You're gonna like this." She pressed his cock against his fingers in her rear entrance. He immediately pulled his fingers out and helped her out his cock in their stead.

He then pulled himself out of her and flipped her over onto her hands and knees. Her spine curved under his touch as he mounted her. He pressed his cock against her rear entrance again and thrusted slowly into her. He gripped her hip tight with one hand and the other fisted her hair. He pulled her back against him, his pistoning progressively speeding up.

She reached down to touch her mound again. She moaned as he sank his teeth into her neck. She muttered more curses when he let go of her hair and hip and began an aggressive assault on her nipples. She squirted again as he rolled and pulled on her nipples. She could feel him tense and knew he was close to his end. He rapidly thrust into her and groaned when he felt her squirt again. She felt his cock twitch and felt his hot liquid fill her up. Her small convulsions milked him dry and he pulled himself from her and collapsed on the bed.

He looked up at her as she sat next to him with a very relaxed look on her face, one he'd hardly seen on the other mage. "I knew you'd be good, but fuck me. You just might be the best I've ever had."

She smiled and turned to look down at him. "Oh, I'm not done with you yet. Neither of us are walking out of this house for several days."

He smiled at her as she laid down next to him. "Fair enough. Let me catch my breath and I'll fuck ya some more."

  
*****

  
Mira put her pen down and closed the notebook. She looked happily at the small shelf in front of her filled with other notebooks.

She smiled at her work. She thought she was an excellent matchmaker but her friends seemed to think otherwise. So she'd taken up a hobby of writing "erotic friend fiction."

She had a dream the other night when she went home early because she was sick. She had Cana stay with Gajeel to help him do what was necessary. When she had woken up the next morning, she just had to put on paper the steamy dream she had of the two. And then had to hide her slight disappointment when she saw them at the guild hall the same as ever.

Her dream was just that. A dream. 


End file.
